


Cherry Pie: 50 min @ 425F

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: My challenge fulfillment for Kent Parson's Birthday Bash 2017!“Yeah.  You want in, Zimms?  Or should we get a room?”“Both?” Jack asked, looking to Bitty.“Both,” Bitty breathed.“Both is good.”





	Cherry Pie: 50 min @ 425F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindinglights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/gifts).



Unsurprisingly, Kent was the first one home from practice. When he or Jack had meetings and drove in separately, he always won the race home after practice. Partly because he was the only one treating it like a race. Jack took his time, letting Tater corner him for a chat, double checking that he had his phone, keys, wallet, and taking his time strolling to the car, driving in the same careful way he’d always had. Kent just threw his shit in his bag and headed out with the first crowd to go home and booking it through the parking lot, driving fast and pulling into the driveway just a little crooked.

Kent loved the team, and did in fact make it a point to never let a text in the group chat go unanswered, but his strange little competition of one amused him, so every now and then, he let himself bail. He liked it especially because it meant he got to wrap himself around Bitty with nobody else competing for attention.

“You’re worse than your damn cat,” Bitty always scolded, and today was no exception. Kent draped himself along his boyfriend’s back while he stirred cherry pie filling on the stovetop.

“You love me and my little princess,” Kent told him, pressing a sloppy kiss to Bitty’s temple and nuzzling at the soft shaved side of his head.

“I’m just saying, that thing about owners and pets becoming the same is true. It’s a little ridiculous.” As if to prove Bitty’s point, Kit Purrson leapt gracefully from her perch atop the refrigerator and twined herself around their ankles. Kent picked her up and kissed her little pink nose.

“Hey sweetie, did you miss daddy while he was at work? Huh? You did, didn’t you?” Kit meowed. “I missed you too, yes I did.”

“Lord, you and that cat.”

“Shh, baby, don’t listen. Daddy Eric loves you too.”

“I’m really more of a dog person.”

“Nonsense.” Kent put Kit down when she started squirming to get to her food bowl, and he promptly reattached himself to Bitty, who was pouring the finished filling into the waiting pie shell. He kissed at Bitty’s neck, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and the dryer sheets his own clothes smelled like ever since he’d moved to Providence. Bitty shivered.

“Honey, you’re gonna have to stop that for a minute, I’ve gotta put this lattice together.”

“Okay,” Kent agreed, and transitioned into drumming his fingers against Bitty’s hipbones. Bitty chuckled, but didn’t push Kent off while he finished his work. The press of Bitty’s ass against Kent’s crotch when he backed up to open the oven sent a jolt through both of them, warming the air in the room and shrinking the house to just the crackling heat. “So how long do we have?” Bitty turned around and draped his arms over Kent’s shoulders to pull him in for a proper kiss.

“Well, I have to take the foil off the edges in about thirty minutes, and then it gets another twenty after that.” Kent nipped at Bitty’s lip.

“I can work with that.” He pulled Bitty back in, licking into his mouth and grabbing at his behind in a way that made Bitty giggle into the kiss.

Jack arrived home a few minutes later, whistling and dropping his keys into the bowl by the door with a clatter. He toed off his sneakers by the door and shuffled into the living room in socked feet, smiling to himself and shaking his head when he saw Kent and Bitty making out in the kitchen. Kent had flour handprints on the seat of his sweatpants and one hand under the front of Bitty’s apron.

“This why you didn’t have time for poor Tater, eh? He’s gonna be hurt,” Jack teased, coming over to them and giving Kent a playful swat right over one of the handprints. He pulled back from Bitty, laughing, and Bitty turned with a bright smile to look up at Jack.

“It wasn’t the plan, but I’m not complaining. And something makes me think Tater would understand my choices.”

“Yeah?” Jack looked pointedly at the hand still under the apron. Bitty blushed, but Kent just grinned shamelessly.

“Yeah. You want in, Zimms? Or should we get a room?” He said it like a chirp, but they all knew it was a genuine question. The odds of all three of their schedules and libidos lining up wasn’t super high with all the roadies and Bitty working so hard getting the bakery off the ground. If Jack was too wiped from practice or just felt like doing other stuff, Kent and Bitty would head up to the bedroom and leave him be, but…

“Both?” Jack asked, looking to Bitty.

“Both,” Bitty breathed.

“Both is good,” Jack told Kent, nodding in that straightforward way of his, before leaning in and kissing Bitty. Kent did something under the apron that made Bitty squeak, and Jack was rapidly getting on board with the situation. Bitty pulled back from the kiss and stepped away from Kent, started untying the apron and yanking it over his head, tossed it onto one of the barstools. 

“Pie is baking, let’s get this show on the road,” he told them. Kent took his hand back and headed back through the living room stairs, watching over his shoulder to make sure Jack and Bitty were following. 

And follow they did, Jack hoisting Bitty up and insisting on carrying him to bed.

“Jack _Laurent_ Zimmermann!”

“What? I got here late, I have to catch up.” He squeezed Bitty’s butt, and Bitty hid his face in Jack’s neck. As they followed Kent up the stairs, he stripped his shirt off and tossed it back, where it landed on Jack’s head. Bitty pulled it off and threw it back at him, the three of them laughing as Kent held the bedroom door open for the other two and Jack made a beeline for the bed, where he dropped Bitty and flopped on top of him. Kent stretched out next to them, perfectly content to watch his boyfriends kissing for a little while while he shucked off his pants and underwear. He tossed his snapback onto Jack’s reading chair in the corner and then tapped his shoulder. Jack pulled back from Bitty and turned to Kent, only to find himself caught in another kiss. He groaned at the taste of Kent and the feel of bare skin under his hand when he gripped Kent’s shoulder to steady himself. Bitty scooched up against the pillows and started undressing as well. When his shirt came up over his head, his eyes landed on Kent, right in front of him once again and reaching for Bitty’s already unbuttoned corduroys. 

Jack rummaged around in the nightstand for their lube and turned back to find both his boyfriends stark naked and grinning at him. Their hands reached out and grabbed for his clothes, and Jack lifted his arms obediently for Bitty to tug off his shirt and wiggled out of the rest after Kent tugged down his sweats and boxers. He pulled his socks off and balled them up before tossing them in the pile with the rest of their clothes, and was promptly dragged back down onto the bed. Jack prided himself on being able to know which of his boyfriend was kissing him even if he were to go blind, and by the scent of lavender hand cream and the taste of leftover sugar on his lips, Jack knew it was Bitty. Kent spooned up behind him, hardon pressing into the small of Jack’s back, and he moaned into Bitty’s mouth, desire starting to narrow down into specific craving instead of the nebulous want that had initially taken hold. 

“I wanna get fucked,” he whispered raggedly against Bitty’s jaw, clumsily kissing down his throat to his collarbones and pressing his ass back towards Kent, who let out a small huff.

“Get in line Zimms, this was my idea.”

“I haven’t gotten fucked in _months_! It’s my turn!”

“Oh my god, there are _are no turns_! But it was my idea, so I get to pick!”

“Oh my lord, both of you!” Bitty admonished them, and they quiet. “Nobody’s gonna get fucked if y’all keep ignoring me.” He smiled at them to let them know he was kidding - it really is funny the way they bicker, even in bed. But after the attention it was getting in the kitchen, Bitty’s dick was not very happy about being left alone, and Bitty prefers not to touch himself when both of them are here. He likes for them to take their time. They knew that, and they liked it too, so Jack took the lube and slicked up his hand a bit before draping himself over Bitty and starting to stroke him. “Ah - hmm...That’s good, baby,” Bitty murmured, fingers playing with Jack’s hair while Jack worked on leaving a hickey in the joint between Bitty’s neck and shoulder.

“God, I am never gonna be over how hot you guys are,” Kent said, clambering over their tangled legs to flop down next to Bitty. He momentarily enjoyed the view, and Bitty opened his eyes to find Kent watching them intently as he mimicked Jack’s movements on himself, biting his lip.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Bitty beckoned, waving a hand towards Kent. Kent rolled towards him, reaching a hand out to run fingers over the planes of Bitty’s abs, up to his chest to rub at a nipple and make him gasp. Bitty reached out and took hold of Kent’s dick,, and pulled his foreskin down, running his thumb around the slick tip, stroking down and pulling a moan from Kent’s mouth. The sound drew Jack’s attention up to them, and the sight made his eyes go impossibly darker before he went back to lavishing kisses all over Bitty. Since his mouth was unoccupied, Kent claimed that, occasionally forgetting what he was doing and just breathing into his parted lips, which was almost hotter than the kissing itself for Bitty, the fact that Kent was so clearly _into it_. Jack kept looking up from kissing Bitty’s torso to watch the two of them. They were so beautiful and dynamic together, it always made his blood run a little hot to watch them, but even moreso like this, with all of them naked and touching. He paused his attentions on Bitty, which made him hum inquisitively, a wordless, _“you okay?”_ that Jack appreciated. In response, he just shifted his weight a little and pressed back down, this time taking both of their dicks in his hand, which made Bitty stop kissing Kent long enough to say,

“Oh honey, you feel so good, Jesus,” and pull Kent back to kiss him with even more fervor, squeezing at the dick in his hand and making Kent grunt out a, 

“Fuck.” And then, “Oh _fuckfuckfuck_ , I’m close, oh my god, yeah.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Bitty breathed. “Baby come on, come one, come -” His words stuttered off into heaving breaths and small half-sounds as he came over Jack’s knuckles and his own stomach, hips jerking up into the circle of Jack’s hand. This was followed almost immediately by Kent choking out,

“Oh god, oh god, _fuck_ ,” and coming too. Jack was shaking and panting, still braced on one arm above Bitty, who gently batted his hand away as he caught his breath. Jack allowed it, not really having the focus or desire to argue at the moment while Bitty took hold of his dick and Kent swooped in to kiss messily across his neck and shoulders. It took hardly a minute of their combined attentions before he went tense and silent, heaving breaths and the spurt of white across Bitty’s stomach the only sign that he was coming at all. With his clean hand, Bitty brushed Jack’s sweaty bangs off his forehead, murmuring softly to him. Kent reached over and squeezed Jack’s hand, letting their fingers tangle on Bitty’s chest. Jack rolled off onto Bitty’s other side so he could look at Kent across him, smiling tiredly at both of them.

“So much for making it last, eh?” Bitty laughed and Kent groaned, tossing his free arm over his face.

“Jesus Jack.”

“I guess we did get a little distracted, didn’t we?” Bitty said.

“Hmm. This was fun though.”

“It was...and there’s nothing that says we can’t take our time with it in a little while…”

“Yeah?” Kent perked up, looking to Bitty like he was enjoying where this line of thought was going. Bitty’s phone starting dinging from his pants pocket in the clothes pile.

He sat up immediately, untangling his limbs from his boyfriends’ as carefully as he could. Jack made a confused humming noise and Kent whined, but he just told them, “Hush you,” and tugged his underwear and t-shirt back on. “I have to go take the foil off the edges and that pie will be done in twenty minutes. So I’m gonna go clean up the kitchen, and y’all are gonna go clean up, and _then_ we’ll take our sweet time.” Kent’s dick twitched halfheartedly at the suggestion of more to come, and he forced himself to sit up, grabbing Jack’s arm and tugging.

“Good plan.” Jack was essentially acting like a wet noodle as Kent tried to herd him off the bed and into the shower, but he muttered,

“Genial,” and shot a thumbs-up Bitty’s way, so Kent figured once his brain re-solidified he’d be on board for another round too. Bitty’s last view of them before he left for the kitchen left him wearing a fond smile that strained his cheeks with its force. They were so damn lucky.


End file.
